


truth/dare

by nereid



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the rest of the world didn't exist, this would almost be a nice, normal sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	truth/dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladymercury_10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymercury_10/gifts).



(Things to know about the game of truth or dare: you have to pick one or the other.)

 

 

They're sitting on the floor and it's not as uncomfortable as it should be and then Lee refills their glasses.

 

 

_Truth_ , Kara says and drinks, it's the one millionth shot of something she's had this night, and she bites her lip, this drink is frakking awful, and she thinks she sees Lee looking at her biting her lip. If the rest of the world didn't exist, this would almost be a nice, normal sort of thing, to be remembered in the future and laughed about and enjoyed. Except every day is potentially the last and she's gotten used to it all, except does anyone really ever get used to things like these? So she takes this in, exhales, and picks the truth, makes herself pick the truth, and that makes her human, she thinks.

 

 

_Have you ever been in love?_ he says, stammers over the syllables, he's drunk, sure enough, but they both know it's not just that. He shakes his head a bit, _I shouldn't ask, it's not my business_ he explains, apologizes, makes excuses, but Kara won't take any of that tonight.

 

 

_I said truth, remember? You want it, you can have it_ , Kara says, likes to think she sounds more sober and secure about this than she probably does. And Lee, Lee just looks at her like he doesn't really know which answer he wants to hear. She supposes he really doesn't. Kara fills their glasses again.

 

 

_Yes_ , Kara says finally, exhales and drinks up and Lee drinks up, too.

 

 

_Don't you know who I was in love with?_ Kara asks, and now she's tripping over her words, truth or dare, Lee said, but now this is starting to seem like both. She's looking at Lee now and she thinks she can see him thinking, can see him imagining her with Zak, but he's missing the point, she fears, or he isn't, maybe he sees her point but he's too scared to ask. I'm in love with you, you idiot, Kara thinks but doesn't say, but maybe if he says something, maybe she puts on her brave face to and says something right for once.

 

 

_Truth_ , Lee says instead, she barely hears him and he won't meet her eyes but she nods anyway and refills their glasses. Moments pass. Lee almost looks up at some point, she thinks. Coward, she would yell at him, but that would defeat the purpose. She takes another moment, exhales, inhales, moves on. That's what humans do too. (Too well sometimes.)

 

 

_Do you really think you can fly better than me?_ she says and she laughs and laughs until she's at least a bit sure he'll think this is really what she most wants to know at this moment. Kara drinks up.

 

 

_Yes, Starbuck. And I think I'm prettier, too._

 

 

Lee laughs now, and Kara smiles. Lee refills Kara's glass.

 

 

(Things to know about the game of truth or dare: you can't pick just one. When done right, they're the same.)


End file.
